Mastering Mastery
by Button-Nose-Baby97
Summary: Ash has won the Unova league and is returning home to find a hot red head trainer to challenge him. But then he and the trainer and his other friends receive letters to enter the Pokemon Master League Tourney. Will Ash be a pokemon master now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon all rights belong to gamefreak and the co creators of pokemon.

Chapter 1:

Ash is currently on his way back to the Kanto region. He won in the Unova league after battling Bianca. Surprisingly, that girl was tough. He was going to ask Professor Oak if there were any new regions he could go to .

The skyline of the Kanto region was becoming clearer every inch the boat came to the shore.

"Look Pikachu, we're back home again!" Ash said to his yellow partner.

"Pi Pikachu!"

"We will be docking in 20 minutes, so prepare to leave in that exact time. Items left unaccounted for will be given to hungry Dusclops."

After the captain made the announcement, trainers everywhere began to group with their friends and discuss what they would when they arrived to the famed region. Ash could hear young trainers about.

"I hear they have the most powerful trainers reside here!"

"Yea like Red and Blue! And even Lance"

"No! They have Ash Ketchum now he's really powerful! He even beat the Battle Frontier!"

"Anyone can take him, he was just lucky." A stoic trainer with red, spiky hair said.

Ash walked up to him and tapped his shoulder.

"You think you can take me, then let's battle!" Ash exclaimed.

"I can take you, you just won because Bianca was weak!" The red head said.

"Shut-up, I don't think you were the one battling Bianca so you have no right. What's your name?"Ash yelled.

"Kojack Jones. You can call me Kojo." He said.

"Fine then Kojo! We will battle when we get off the boat two on two double battle!"

Kojo inched closer to Ash's face and said "Fine". Something about Kojo made Ash really pissed off. He has no right to diss Bianca like that. She almost beat Ash actually. Why does he have such a grudge against me anyway?

Flashback****

Kojo entered the battle frontier building to sign up for the challenge. He was brought on by a man named Scott who said Kojo has talent. He looked around the building, seeing trainers on lounge chairs talking about strategies and the first person to ever beat the brains. Ash Ketchum.

"Yea he beat Brandon after 3 tries. But the first doesn't count, he was possessed by the king of Pokelantis."

"Tch, three tries I can beat Brandon on the first!" Kojo said aloud.

"No you can't you'll never be good as Ash! He beat hundreds of people in his journey!" a young girl argued.

"Yeah, but did he ever beat a league?" Kojo asked.

"Yes he did, he beat the Orange league, the Unova league and the Battle frontier and now he's going to go back to Kanto." The young girl said.

"How might you know that!" Kojo said.

The young girl walked up to Kojo and smiled. Oh how Kojo hated how people smiled in his face, it made him feel like a fool.

"I know Ash because he's a friend of mine. He challenged me a while ago and ever since we were friends."

All Kojo ever heard was you don't know Ash. He's strong he's cool. He is just lucky and his pokemon only like him because he feeds them. But no matter Kojo will finally upstage Ash today. He got information on what boat to Kanto Ash would be on. It was stupid to take a coming ferry to Kanto even though he was there, so he flew to Unova, bought a ferry ticket (they are really cheap) and he found Ash.

*End Flash Back****

Every trainer that was involved in the little scuffle Kojo and Ash had were surrounding them to observe the battle about to start.

"Bring it on, let's what all the hype about you was about." Kojo muttered.

Ash and Kojo found a battleground at the shore. The people here probably knew trainers are antsy about battling so they built one at the shore.

"I choose you, Garchomp and Sceptile!" Ash cried as he threw out to poke balls.

"Let's go! Excadrill and Hippowdon!" Kojo said calmly as he tossed out two dusk balls.

Hippowdon then activated its special ability. A sandstorm started to brew hurting only Sceptile.

"Okay Sceptile leaf blade! Garchomp dragon claw on Hippowdon!"

"Excadrill sat patiently and didn't even move. Sceptile charged his elongated blade on his arm and charged at Excadrill. The hit was about to connect but then,

"Excadrill, use metal claw!" Kojo said.

Excadrill reappeared behind Sceptile and sliced his back.

"Sceptile, are you okay?" Ash yelled.

Garchomp zipped to Hippowdon at a blinding speed and hit Hippowdon. It was unfazed.

"Huh what the?" Ash said.

Kojo smirked at Ash's confusion.

"My Hippowdon has impenetrable defenses and Excadrill's ability is Sand Rush, a sandstorm equivalent of Swift Swim. So Ash, how will you win?" Kojo smirked.

Authors Note: Review and lemme know if you like! Button-Nose is out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon!

Ash and Kojo were locked in a serious double battle. Well, more serious on Ash's side. Kojo had the advantage with shielding his pokemon with sandstorm and having powerful attacks alongside with good defense.

"So Ash, c'mon defeat me! Be the Unova Champion, or was that a fluke!" Kojo yelled at Ash.

"Shut-up, me being the champion has nothing to do with this battle!"

"Whatever, Excadrill, dig then focus blast on Garchomp, Hippowdon, use Ice fang on Sceptile!"

"Sceptile, stay where you are and use Sunny day!"

After Ash said that, Sceptile launched a shiny white ball in the sky.

"Gar!" Garchomp screamed when Excadrill used its dig-focus blast combo.

"Garchomp use earthquake. Sceptile, take to the sky and launch solarbeam at Hippowdon!"

The ground started to violently shake around everyone. The crowd hung on to each other as to keep their footing. Sceptile then tensed his muscles and fired a whitish-green beam of light at the now clearly seen Hippowdon.

"Drilll! Hippow!" The two ground types screamed as they were attacked.

Kojo squeezed his hand in excitement that he might, no he will defeat Ash Ketchum.

"Hippowdon, while Sceptile is falling use stone edge on it before it lands!" Kojo yelled at his pokemon.

"Sceptile slash the rocks with leaf blade!" Ash retaliated, but it was too late, stones with ridged edges cut Sceptile all over.

"Now Excadrill use Brick Break on Garchomp's head." Kojo yelled the metal weasel pokemon.

Excadrill charged with lightning speed and landed a heavy claw on the land shark.

'How do I beat a guy I can barely even injure? C'mon think, maybe… ha ah!' Ash thought.

"Garchomp use sandstorm now!" Ash yelled at his dazed Garchomp. It recovered and let loose a sandstorm like earlier in the match.

'Time to use their speed'

"Nice try Ash, to make my pokemon use their attacks against each other, ha elementary, everyone knows ground types can see in the sand." Kojo said.

"Yeah, it could've been a nice try if I tried it in the first place." Ash said.

The four pokemon sat there waiting for their trainers to command them.

"Hippowdon toxic on Sceptile, Excadrill use drill run on Garchomp!"

Hippowdon then threw purple sludge from its mouth and it aimed for Sceptile automatically. Excadrill then started turning rapidly then became almost invisible as it then rammed its way to Garchomp.

"Now Garchomp, use fire blast, end it!"

Garchomp's mouth turned red and launched a 5 star blast of fire at Excadrill right before it hit him.

"Eeeeeeexadrilll!" The ground mole screeched as it was burned by the powerful fire attack.

It fell to the ground right before it hit Garchomp.

'Good thing I scraped the plan I had last or Kojo would've seen right through it.'

Kojo returned his Excadrill and kissed his pokeball.

"Good job buddy, we almost did it." Kojo said.

Kojo then looked at Ash as the sandstorm subsided. He gave him a menacing glare.

"You haven't been paying attention have you?" Kojo asked Ash.

"What are you saying?" Ash said.

"Look at your pokemon." Kojo said as he pointed to Sceptile. Sceptile glowed faint purple and didn't look too good.

"Sceptile, return." Ash recalled it so it wouldn't suffer from the bad poisoning it had.

"Good job my old friend." Ash said to his Sceptile.

Hippowdon and Garchomp stood off against each other. They stared one another down and growled.

"Hyper Beam! Draco Meteor!" Ash and Kojo screamed at the same time.

The two pokemon charged up their attacks and launched them at each other.

"Boom!"

The battleground was covered in smoke and only one pokemon was standing in it.

"Good job Hippowdon! See I told you that Ketchum kid was a sucker. Look we beat him. We are the Unova Champions now."

The ground under Hippowdon grumbled and out came Garchomp, tackling Hippowdon full force. Hippowdon rolled over on his back.

"See what happens when you underestimate me. Right before you hit Garchomp I told him to use dig and wait till the last minute to attack. Let's finish this off. Use dual chop on Hippowdon." Ash said.

Garchomps claws turned blue and it attacked Hippowdon with two powerful dragon claws.

"Told you I could beat you."

Kojo was devastated, all the time, money, training and big talking he put into this moment just to lose. He was proved wrong , Ash Ketchum is the strongest trainer from Kanto, Champion of the Battle Frontier, Unova and Orange Islands.

' I was wrong, I lied to myself and now look at him walking over with his Garchomp to give me pity.'

" You are a really powerful trainer, you had me scared I really thought you had beat me. Maybe we could battle again next time, but give me time to train, I want to be ready when I battle you." Ash said as he reached for Kojo's hand.

"Friends Kojo?" Ash asked.

'Be friends with someone that battled me, caused me to lose. Yeah I think I won't, wait he called me powerful? He has to prepare to face me again.'

"Ash Ketchum I will be-"

Cliffy, will Kojo and Ash be friends or will they be enemies. Up to you people who review best 3 out of five votes will decide.


End file.
